The need for an instrument designed for the purpose of addressing oral hygiene has long been recognized. Only recently however has the importance of removing the sticky materia alba known as plaque, especially from the gingival margin, been fully appreciated. In the case of many people, if not removed, daily plaque hardens into a calculus known as tartar, which requires professional removal, the delay of which may lead to a gum disease called gingivitis and subsequently to periodonititis, currently recognized as the leading cause of tooth loss.
Although tooth brushing alone may not provide complete prophylaxis against tooth loss, the fact remains that brushing constitutes the major portion of most people's oral hygiene regimen. Consequently, a degree of facile but functional versatility in a tooth brush may increase the quality of general care.